


Ziah's Dreams

by Ziahhhh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dream Tracker, Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziahhhh/pseuds/Ziahhhh
Summary: Basically where I write down all my dreams





	Ziah's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing and I made this as soon as I woke up. Also, all names are randomized because reasons.

Okay, so this morning I had a dream. So basically in this dream, there was a company that made a game (i don't remember the name so I'll call it GGI). So GGI is basically a death game based on different rooms and levels. From the explanation given at the beginning by one of the administrators, "it doesn't matter which room or level you are on, you just need to survive 150 rooms." The prize that was given was the chance for reincarnation. They also explained that people from the company were also playing the game (reasons why were not given).

After hearing this long ass speech that I don't remember most of we were instantly teleported to a random room with another person. Thankfully, I ended up meeting someone cool (they never said their name so I'll call them Reece) and we were able to get along. So the first room that we were in was a battle room so we both made sure to go in the corners of the room so we wouldn't get hit from behind. After the battle scene, all of the walls in the room went up so we were able to move from room to room using the hallways all around the rooms.

When the walls went up I realized that the people from the company were wearing blue uniforms (kinda like that suit that Connor wore in DBH). When we were walking to another room I came across someone I knew in real life who I'm just gonna call Jelly. So basically I went up to Jelly and we had this conversation:

 

Me: Are you one of them?  
Jelly: What are you talking about?  
Me, glaring: Are you one of them?  
Jelly: ... yes  
Me, back to normal: Okay *leaves*

 

So with this little... chat I had figured out that players could become part of the company. How exactly players could do this is what I needed to figure out.

So on the way to the room, I found one of my friends, Gene, who was with another woman (name not given). Once we got to the room we immediately went to a wall with a door that was slightly open and waited for the game to start. While we were waiting group of 4 women came up to me and we had this conversation:

 

Woman 1; "Why are you against the wall?"

Me; "So if we fight we don't get attacked from the front"

Woman 1;"True"

 

Then they stood next to us. One of the women in the group (let's call her Bev) was part of the company (they had the uniform on) and she carried a purse. I noticed that no one else except people from the company (let's call them Blue's) had any type of belonging or weapon so I asked her about it. She said "they gave it to me" and didn't talk after that. One of the girls in the group (lets name her Kit) decided to test out how the bag worked. The first thing they tried was to do put her hand in the purse, this worked (?) and Kit was sucked into the bag. We asked if she was okay by asking and she replied that she was fine. After a while we got worried and we sent another girl (Ali) after her.

After a few moments, Ali said from in the bag "Kit is gone. I saw something but whatever that thing was isn't Kit anymore."

After that, I pulled Ali from out of the bag (idk how I managed to do this but it worked) and we decided not to touch the bag again. I investigated the door that was still open next to us and when I tried to walk in a voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that." When I turned to look at the person I was met with someone that's best described as half beast. "If you go in there too long you'll become like me."

After this, I woke up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes that I couldn't add while writing cuz they didn't fit in with how I was writing:
> 
>  
> 
> The inside of the bag was completely black so we couldn't see anything in it
> 
> The person woman with Gene didn't appear to have any type of object with them so it's possible that not all of them got an object.
> 
> Based on what the half-beast said, it's possible to stay in a room for more than one game.


End file.
